civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Poland-Lithuania (Sigismund II)
Poland-Lithuania led by Sigismund IICommonwealth of Poland-Lithuania is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Sukritact, Danrell and Krzesimir Dębski. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not remove Casimir's Poland, but significantly changes it. Overview [[wikipedia:Polish–Lithuanian_Commonwealth|'Poland-Lithuania']] The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth was a dualistic state of Poland and Lithuania ruled by a common monarch, who was both the king of Poland and the grand duke of Lithuania. It was one of the largest and one of the most populous countries of 16th- and 17th-century Europe, with some 390,000 square miles (1,000,000 km2) and a multi-ethnic population of 11 million at its peak in the early 17th century. It was established at the Union of Lublin in July 1569, but the actual personal union between the Crown of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania had begun when Lithuania's Grand Duke Jogaila married Queen regnant Jadwiga of Poland and was crowned King Władysław II Jagiełło of Poland, in 1386. The Commonwealth was reduced in the First Partition of Poland in 1772 and disappeared as an independent state after the Third Partition of Poland in 1795. [[wikipedia:Sigismund_II_Augustus|'Sigismund II']] Sigismund II Augustus (pol.: Zygmunt II August) was the King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania from 1548 to 1572. He was the last male member of the Jagiellonian dynasty, and is traditionally considered to be the last hereditary ruler of Poland. During his reign, Poland underwent a series of domestic reforms, witnessed a golden age of arts, philosophy and science and saw military and diplomatic successes. Sigismund's domains - Poland and Lithuania - were unified into a single state in the Union of Lublin in 1569, which from then on was known as the Commonwealth (pol.: Rzeczpospolita). In his times, Poland vassalized Courland and Livonia. His heirless death resulted in the Commonwealth adopting a unique system of elective monarchy. In this mod, Sigismund II leads a diplomatic and happiness-oriented version of Poland-Lithuania, with a hint of warfare. He is highly diplomatic and friendly towards city-states. Dawn of Man All hail Sigismund II, by the grace of God the King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania! You ascended to the throne in 1548 AD, after nearly two decades of sharing rule with your ageing father. Desiring to continue the work of you predecessor, you sought to secure a proper place for Poland and Lithuania within Europe. Your wise and ample patronage brought about a golden age of arts and sciences, while your internal policies and religious tolerance ushered in a period of stability not witnessed before. Truly has Poland become a beacon of the Renaissance! In 1569 AD, in the wake of Russian westward expansion, you oversaw the unification of your two dominions into a single political entity, which became known as the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. A union that would endure invasions, civil wars and uprisings for more than two hundred years, before finally succumbing to its three unsatiable neighbours and their superior armies. Oh illustrious King, the people of both Poland and Lithuania look back to their common past. Will you answer their sentiments and bring the Commonwealth back to its former splendour? Will you lead it through adversity and opposition, both foreign and internal? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"Hail traveler, I am Sigismund II, King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. If you come bearing the fruits of good tidings, then I shall but humbly accept them." '''Defeat: "For that my empire was founded upon the principles of liberty and nobility, this is but the defeat of one prince amongst many. My people shall avenge this loss, and you shall suffer all the more for it." Strategy Poland-Lithuania led by Sigismund II is a diplomatic civilization, oriented towards City-State interaction and Golden Ages. Its unique ability speeds up progress towards the next Golden Age, during which influence rewards in City-States are doubled. The Estate, a unique Bank replacement, provides extra Local Happiness for working Cattle, Sheep and Horses resources (+1 for each type), on top of extra Gold on each source of those resources; both of the effects work towards getting the most out of the unique ability: extra Happiness will help enter more Golden Ages, and extra Gold can be spent to receive even more City-State influence. The unique unit - the Winged Hussar - remains unchanged from its vanilla incarnation. Use it to facilitate conquests of cities with unique Luxury Resources, to further increase available Happiness. Recommended policy trees for Poland-Lithuania are: Tradition, Patronage, Commerce, Aesthetics; However, Liberty is also a viable option (free Golden Age and less Unhappiness in cities connected to the capital). Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events & Decisions Hold the Great Sejm In this age of reason, the policies of our country are being rendered backwards and obsolete. We must hold a Great Sejm, to address the defects of our realm, thoroughly reform it, and thus rejuvenate it, so that Poland will be in the vanguard of enlightenment and liberty once again. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Poland-Lithuania * May only be enacted in Renaissance or Industrial Era * May not be enacted during a Golden Age * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 450 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Happiness for every 2 Social Policies * Receive Gold each time a Social Policy is adopted Pass the Nihil Novi Act Nihil novi nisi commune consensu - nothing new without the common consent. Such an act shall epitomise the liberty for which our commonwealth stands and so such an act must be promulgated and institutionalised. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Poland-Lithuania * Must have built at least four Estates * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * (#Estates x100) Gold * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * The Capital begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 20 turns * +2 Culture on Estates Famous Alchemist A gentleman calling himself John Dee has recently arrived in our capital. He claims that he has a connection to the supernatural world and offers “spiritual conferences” for our ears and eyes only. Those “conferences” are supposed to bring us divine revelations and other perks of communing with the ghostly folk. What should we do with this unexpected guest? Option 1: '''Turn him away. We need not his kind here. * Gain 20 Culture '''Option 2: '''One test... shouldn't hurt... * Lose 200 Gold * Gain 175 Faith or 140 Science. '''Option 3: '''Let us hire him permanently to our court. * Lose 160 Gold * Gain 255 Golden Age points '''Thursday Dinners The cultural elite of Warsaw is bustling with intellectual and creative activity. Perhaps by arranging a meeting for a select few would further hone their skills and wits, and bring us much entertainment in return. Option 1: '''Invite the artists. * Lose 100 Gold * Gain 150 Culture '''Option 2: '''Invite the scientists and philosophers. * Lose 200 Gold * Gain 60 Science '''Option 3: '''They're not worth a dime. * Nothing. '''Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your pierogi and dancing the Mazurka. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Notes and References Category:JFD Category:Central Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Poland Category:Lithuania